


Guardian

by StBridget



Series: Guardian [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Winged!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: When Mac can't improvise his way out of a tight situation, Jack must use his wings to get them to safety.  Wait, what?  Jack has wings?Last chapter is E Rest is T





	1. Why Didn't You Tell Me You Have Wings?

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> This chapter is set-up and action. Explanations and romance will come later. Later chapters will be mostly character development/exposition.

Jack watched the bolts holding up the catwalk slowly give, creaking loudly. Any minute now, they’d give out completely, and he and Mac would go plummeting to the floor of the warehouse four stories below. They’d survive, maybe, but there’d be broken bones involved at best. And, oh, yeah, the creeps they were currently spying on would definitely know they were there.

 

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Jack groused, gripping the railing for dear life.

 

“You didn’t have to follow me,” Mac shot back, doing likewise,

 

“Oh, no, we’ve been over this. Wherever you go, I go. It’s my job.”

 

“Well, then get read for a rough ride. Looks like where we’re going is straight down.”

 

The bolts gave a few more centimeters. There was no way they’d make it back to safety—they were too far out, and motion would just jostle the joints more, likely making the catwalk give sooner. “I don’t suppose you’ve got a lasso hidden somewhere you can whip out? I don’t know, link our belts together, throw them over a pipe, and swing to safety?”

 

Mac shook his head. “Wouldn’t hold us, and we’d be falling just as far. Probably farther—we can ride the catwalk down a little ways at least.”

 

“Parachutes from our shirts?”

 

“Same problem.”

 

“Makeshift airbags? Come on, Mac, you gotta be able to come up with something!”

 

Mac looked apologetic. “I got nothing.”

 

“Well, no help for it then.” Jack spun Mac around and gathered the younger man to his chest, wrapping the blond’s arms around his neck. He spared a few seconds to relish how good Mac felt in his arms, and wish he were holding the other man for entirely different reasons.  “Hold on tight.”

 

“Jack, what. . .” Mac didn’t get any further before Jack took a flying leap off the catwalk. “Jack, are you crazy?” he shrieked.

 

Jack didn’t answer. Instead, large brown wings, rather like a hawk, sprouted from his back, and they glided to the ground, landing unharmed.

 

And right in the middle of the bad guys. Jack used the stunned silence greeting their appearance to knock out the closest one, then ducked as a second took a swing at him.

 

Mac stood unmoving, trying to take it all in. One of the bad guys raised a gun and fired right at Mac.

 

“Kid, move!” Mac didn’t have time to react before Jack was slamming into him, knocking him out of the way as the bullet slammed into a crate instead of Mac’s chest. Jack let off a shot of his own, taking the gunman down. Mac just lay on the ground, physically and mentally stunned.

 

Jack shook him roughly. “Snap out of it, kid. We gotta get out of here.”

 

Mac’s brain still hadn’t caught up with everything. “Jack, you have wings!”

 

Jack hauled Mac to his feet and shoved him towards the shelter of some nearby crates, returning fire as more shots rang out around them. “Not the time, kid. Let’s go!”

 

Jack and Mac ran through the maze of crates, Mac trying to process the new information even as he ran. Jack had wings. How had he missed that? What did that mean? The only winged creatures Mac knew were angels. Jack couldn’t be an angel, could he? Didn’t they have white wings? Mac wasn’t even sure he believed in them.

 

“Stop thinking so hard,” Jack shouted, clearly sensing Mac’s inner turmoil. He shoved the blond into an office and slammed the door behind him. Mac was already shoving furniture against it. “Now what?”

 

Mac looked around. “Through the window.”

 

“At least it’s on the first floor this time.” Jack took out the pane with one swift kick. “Let’s go.”

 

They clambered out the window and raced to where they’d left their vehicle. They slammed the doors, and Jack shoved it into gear as the bad guys poured out the front door of the warehouse and scrambled for their own vehicles. “Hang on, kid!”

 

Instead of complying, Mac scrabbled around for the pop bottles they always kept on hand for his improvised grenades. Jack careened around corners as he made his way out of the complex, Mac keeping a careful eye out for their pursuers. As soon as they were in range, Mac lobbed his bottle with spectacular results. “Clear!” he shouted. “Floor it, Jack!”

 

Jack did, and soon they were back on the main road and on their way to the rendezvous point. When they reached it, Jack turned off the car and leaned back in his seat, letting out a breath. “Whew, that was close.”

 

“Yeah,” Mac agreed, mimicking the brunet’s actions. He sat their panting for a minute, letting the adrenaline ebb, before turning to his companion. “So, Jack, when were you going to tell me you have wings?”


	2. I'm a Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells Mac the truth about his nature.

Jack really didn’t want to have that conversation now.  Actually, he didn’t want to have it ever, but he supposed he didn’t have a choice.  He should have known it was inevitable.  Mac was incredibly perceptive.  Plus, his ability to get himself out of trouble was second only to his ability to get into it.  Jack should have known there would come a time he would have no choice but to reveal himself.

He really wished it had come later, though—like when he was ready to retire, in 20 years or so.  Now, he would probably be removed from Mac’s case, and Jack thought that would break him.  Mac wasn’t just a job—he was a partner, a friend, and, Jack was pretty sure, the love of his life, though that was even more forbidden than revealing himself.

“Can’t this wait until later?” Jack asked.

“No,” Mac replied.  “I think you owe me some answers, and I want them now.”

“Look, it’s complicated,” Jack said.  “I’d really rather have this conversation at home over beers.  But I promise, we will have it.”

“Fine,” Mac conceded.  “But at least tell me what you are.”

Jack had to admit he owed the kid that much, but it would just raise more questions.  “I’m a Guardian.”

“What’s that?  Like a guardian angel?”

“Kind of.”  Jack really didn’t want to go into detail right now, but he needed to give Mac something.  “For now, just accept that I’m supposed to watch over you.”

“Okay,” Mac said.  “For now.”

True to his word, Mac didn’t ask any more questions until they got home.  In fact, Mac didn’t say anything and avoided all of Jack’s attempts to start a conversation, even over trivial things like sports and cars.  That was a bad sign.  Jack hoped it just meant Mac was processing things, and he’d come to terms with it eventually, but Jack knew this would put a big crimp in their relationship.  Forget being fired as Mac’s guardian; Mac would probably never speak to him again, and that would be worse.  Much, much worse.  Jack at least hoped they could salvage their working relationship, though it would be a long time, if ever, before Mac trusted him again.  Any hope of anything more was definitely dashed now, not that it had ever been likely in the first place.

Once they were back at Mac’s place, sitting in their customary chairs on the deck, beers in hand, Mac finally spoke again.  “Tell me about this guardian thing.”  His voice was cold, emotionless, not even betraying any curiosity.  Yep, Jack thought, Mac had definitely shut down.

Jack took a swallow of his beer and gathered his thoughts.  “Well, it’s kind of like a guardian angel in that we watch over people, but we’re mortal.  We just have special powers.”

“Like wings,” Mac said, flatly.

“Yeah, like wings.  And we’re a lot more impervious to damage—we’re less likely to get hurt, and we can sustain more damage when we do.”

“That explains how you’ve managed to come out unscathed so many times.”  Jack was relieved to hear a tiny a bit of emotion in Mac’s voice, though he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was.

“Yeah,” Jack said.  “Though some of that’s attributable to you—you do a pretty good job getting us through without my help.”

“Thanks.”  Mac was silent for a moment, but Jack could tell he was actively processing things.  Mac seemed to be engaging with the information, which was a good sign.  “So, does everybody have a Guardian?”

“No,” Jack replied.  “In fact, most people don’t.”

“So there aren’t very many of you?”

“Actually, there’s quite a lot,” Jack said, “but we mostly watch over groups, not individuals.  Like I was responsible for my squad in Delta Force.”

“Who put you in charge?”

Jack thought a minute, trying to figure out how to explain the Guardians’ complicated structure to Mac.  “We’re kind of like a corporation.  We have managers, and case workers, and support staff, and things like that.”

“So, it’s like a job.”  Mac’s voice was flat again.

“Yeah, kinda,” Jack said, “only I don’t get paid.”

“But you do it because “they” told you to.”

“Sort of.”  This was the part that was hard to explain.  “My case manager tells me what my assignment is, but it’s based on the choices I make.”

Mac’s brow furrowed as he tried to comprehend that.  “I don’t understand.”

“Like with Delta Force.  I wanted to go into the military, so my case manager decided that was the best use for me.”

“So, you wanted to join DXS, and your case manager decided watching over me was the best use for you?”

Mac’s voice was still toneless, and that worried Jack.  “Pretty much, yeah.”

“So, you’ve only got my back because you were told to.”

“No, Mac!  It’s not like that!  I’ve got your back because I _want_ to!”

“But I’m an assignment.”  Still flat.

Jack struggled to find the words to explain it.  “Yeah, you started out that way, but it’s no different than when DXS paired us up.  You’re my _partner_ , Mac, my best friend!  I’d do anything for you!”

Mac’s emotions finally burst through.  “How am I supposed to believe that?  I _trusted_ you, Jack, and now you tell me you were told to!  How do I know that’s not the reason you look after me?  I do I know you really care?  How do I know this whole partnership, this whole _friendship_ wasn’t a lie?”

Mac’s words stung, but they weren’t unexpected.  That’s why Jack didn’t want to have this conversation—he was about to lose everything, and there was nothing he could do about it.  He had to try, though.  He gripped Mac’s arms, forcing the blond to focus on him.  “It wasn’t Mac.  When I told you it would kill me if anything happened to you, I meant it.  I love you, Mac!”  Jack hadn’t meant to confess the last part, but it came pouring out.

Mac stilled and looked Jack in the eyes, searching for something.  “Prove it,” he said.

Jack did the only thing he could think of.  He kissed Mac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go into more detail about the Guardian thing, but couldn't really work it in. The closest model is Christina Henry's Black Wings world, where Angels of Death are born and it's a corporate sort of structure. In my world, there's also the Powers that Be (roughly modeled after those in the tv show Angel), a kind of nebulous, omniscient, omnipotent body who occasionally take an interest in human affairs. I'm hoping to go further into it at a later date, but that might be another story.


	3. We're Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mac act on their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly schmoop. Angst will ramp up a bit next chapter.

Jack poured everything he had into the kiss, trying to prove to Mac how much he loved him, and just how real that love was. Mac tensed up, but didn’t resist, so Jack continued his concentrated assault on Mac’s mouth until, finally, the other man started kissing him back.

 

When they finally broke apart, they rested their foreheads together. “We good?” Jack asked.

 

Mac thought a minute, then nodded, slowly. “About the Guardian thing? Yeah, I guess. I’m still upset you didn’t tell me, but yeah, we’re good.”

 

“And about this?” Jack gestured between them.

 

Mac smiled, a genuine smile, full of love and tenderness. “Yeah, we’re good. Very good.” This time he was the one who leaned in to kiss Jack. The kiss was far more languid than the frantic kiss of before, but just as passionate. The deep kiss changed to quick, little kisses before the two men pulled apart again. “So what happens now?” Mac asked.

 

_Now, I get raked over the coals, probably fired, certainly reassigned, and I never see you again_ , Jack thought. He wasn’t going to think about that, though. He finally had everything he ever wanted, here in his arms, and he was going to hold onto that as long as he possibly could, even if only for a night, even if tomorrow it all went to hell. Which it probably would. Jack didn’t say any of that. “Whatever you want,” he said instead.

 

Mac didn’t hesitate. “I want you, Jack. I always have.”

 

Jack’s heart soared. Those were the words he always wanted to hear from Mac and never thought he would. Still, he had to be certain. “Are you sure? Me being a Guardian doesn’t change that?”

 

Mac stroked Jack’s cheek with his hand. Jack rubbed his cheek against Mac’s hand. “No. I don’t think anything could ever change that. I love you, Jack.”

 

_We’ll see what happens when we’re forcibly ripped apart_ . Damn, Jack had to stop these negative thoughts. He had Mac here, now, in this moment, and that was all that mattered. He wrapped his arms around Mac and pulled him close, resting his chin on the blond’s head when the younger man burrowed into his chest. “I love you, too, Mac.”

 

They stood there for a few moments, just holding each other, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in each others arms. Finally, Mac spoke. “Can I see them again?”

 

Jack didn’t have to ask what he was talking about. “Any time,” he said.

 

Jack’s wings unfurled from his back, glossy brown with red highlights. They stretched wide on either side, well past arm’s length, and went from head to toe in height. Mac didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so beautiful. They were better than angel’s wings, in his opinion. He reached out a hand to touch the nearest wing, but drew back.

 

“Go ahead,” Jack urged. “You can touch.” As if in encouragement, one of his wings bent towards Mac.

 

Mac stroked it, hesitantly at first, then more firmly. Jack closed his eyes in pleasure. It had been a long time since someone had touched them like that. Jack hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it. He let himself imagine Mac stroking them in the throes of passion, running his hands through them, tugging on them. Jack grew hard just thinking about it.  He kissed Mac, savagely. “I need you, now.”

 

Mac didn’t say anything, just led them to his bedroom, never letting up the stroking. Each touch just fueled Jack’s passion more. He shoved Mac down on the bed, crawling on top of him and folding his wings over them like a canopy. He wanted to crawl inside the younger man’s skin and stay there forever. Jack pressed their bodies together, grinding down on Mac through their closes. Mac cried out in pleasure. “Yes, Jack! More!” Jack was happy to oblige.

 

Afterwards, sated, they drifted off to sleep, Mac cocooned in Jack’s wings. Jack watched Mac sleep for a while, then slipped into sleep himself, still feeling like this was a dream he would soon wake up from.

 

Sure enough, a few hours later, Jack’s phone buzzed. He didn’t even have to look to know who the text was from. The dream was over. Reality called.


	4. I'll Come Back to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac learns just what their relationship could cost Jack.

Jack attempted to carefully disentangle himself from his lover, but Mac firmly grasped Jack’s feathers with one hand and burrowed in deeper.  Jack sincerely wished he could lie back down next to Mac and hold him forever, or at least a few more minutes, especially since this might be his last chance.  Unfortunately, he knew the directive most likely came from the Powers That Be themselves, those nebulous, probably inhuman beings who theoretically oversaw the Guardians but only took an interest when the situation warranted it.  This, Jack knew, was one of those situations.  Revealing himself was a serious infraction, and sleeping with his charge was practically a cardinal sin.  Things would only be worse if he delayed.

Jack loosened Mac’s fingers and slid his wing out from under the sleeping man.  Mac stirred but didn’t wake.  So far, so good.  With any luck, Jack could be there and back before Mac woke up.

Jack should have known he wouldn’t be that lucky.  When he reached for his phone, he knocked it to the floor.  He bent to pick it up and whacked he elbow hard on the bedside table.  An involuntary, and, in the silence of the room, very loud, “Ow!” escaped him.

Mac’s eyes opened.  He took in the sight of Jack, fully dressed and clearly prepared to leave.  “Where’re you going?”

“Nowhere.”  Jack knew that explanation wasn’t going to fly, so he tried again.  “Out.  I’ll be back—don’t worry.”

His words did nothing to reassure Mac.  “Why do I get the feeling you’re not going out for bagels?”

“I just have to go into work for a little bit.  It’s no big deal,” Jack said.

“Did Thornton call you?” Mac asked.  “Why didn’t she call me, too?”

The kid wasn’t going to let this go.  Jack was going to have to tell him the truth.  “No.  It’s Guardian business.”

Mac could tell Jack was holding out on him.  The blond studied the older man carefully, trying to figure out what Jack was hiding.  Jack kept his back to Mac, not looking at him.  “This is about us, isn’t it.”  It was a statement, not a question.

“Yeah, it is,” Jack admitted.

“So, what’s going to happen?” Mac wanted to know.

Jack considered lying, but he knew Mac would know if he did.  Besides, he owed it to the kid to be honest.  He downplayed it instead.  “Best case, they reassign me.”

“Worst case?” Mac prompted.

“They revoke my status as a Guardian.”  Jack really hoped Mac would let it go at that, but Mac didn’t.

“What does that mean?”

“It means I lose all my Guardian powers.”

“Like your wings.”

“Yeah.”

Mac reached out for Jack and pulled the older man towards him until Jack was sitting on the bed, back still towards Mac.  Mac grasped Jack by the chin and forced the older man to look at him.  Mac looked into Jack’s eyes.  It felt like the blond was piercing Jack’s soul, laying him bare.  Jack couldn’t hide the truth if he wanted to.

“I’m guessing it’s not pleasant,” Mac said.

Jack couldn’t help shuddering at the mere thought.  “No.  It’s excruciatingly painful.”

“So, hopefully they’ll just reassign you.  Then everything will be fine.  You won’t be my Guardian any more, and they won’t care what we do.”

“It’s not that simple.”  Oh, how Jack wished it were, wished there was some way he could hold onto this man he was so in love with.  “If I get reassigned, it won’t be here.”

“So, we’ll visit each other.”

Jack wanted to let Mac hold onto that hope, but he knew he had to tell Mac everything.  Didn’t mean he had to like it, though.  “No, Mac, you don’t understand.  If they reassign me, it’ll be someplace remote.  Like Siberia.”  He said the last as if it were a joke, but Jack knew Siberia was a very real possibility.  He could only hope his luck was that good.

“So, we may never see each other again.”  Mac’s voice went flat like it had the night before.  He was closing himself off again.  Jack couldn’t bear to see that happen, especially not if he was the cause.

He caught Mac’s hand, gripping it tightly.  It was his turn to look Mac in the eye, in the very soul.  “Mac, listen to me.  I won’t let that happen.  Whatever they do to me, I’ll find a way back to you.  I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“I can.  I will.  I don’t care what they do to me.  You’re the most important thing in the world to me, Mac.  I won’t lose you.”

Mac saw the truth in Jack’s eyes.  The blond didn’t say anything, instead launching himself at the brunet and crushing their lips together in what Mac knew could very well be their last kiss, no matter what Jack promised.

Jack lay Mac gently on the bed, covering the younger man’s body with his own, pressing their bodies together until they could get no closer.  Jack draped his wings over both of them like a canopy, hiding them from the rest of the world.

Eventually, the kiss had to end.  Mac kept a death grip on Jack for a moment, then reluctantly let him go.  The blond gave his lover one last kiss.  “Good luck,” he whispered.

“Thanks,” Jack said.  “I need it.”


	5. We Have Plans for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack faces the music.

Jack sat impatiently in the waiting room of the Guardian offices in LA.  He’d been sitting here for the past 20 minutes, and each passing minute resulted in grimmer and grimmer scenarios playing out in his head, all of them ending with him never seeing Mac again.  Jack was fuming at the delay.  He’d gotten here as soon as he could, making use of his wings to fly through the aether and circumventing the horrid traffic that usually impeded his route to the office, only to be kept cooling his heels.  His manager—or was it the Powers that Be?—had some nerve!

Finally, Jack’s manager, Elliot Hawkes, called him in.  Jack stood in front of Hawkes’ desk.  Hawkes spread his wings in a clear show of dominance, but Jack refused to bow down or even lower his head.  Hawkes raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment.  He motioned for Jack to sit down.

“I prefer to stand,” Jack replied.  He omitted the customary “sir”.  He wasn’t going to be outright insubordinate, but Jack could be a master at passive-aggressive behavior when he wanted to be, and right now, boy, did he want to be.

“Sit,” Hawkes barked in a voice that brooked no disobedience.  Jack could either sit down or outright defy the order.  Defiance would likely shatter any chance he had of staying on Mac’s case, if there was even any chance left, which was unlikely.  Jack sat.

Hawkes didn’t say anything, just looking at Jack, fingers steepled, face impassive.  Jack stared back, unblinking.  It was a basic interrogation technique.  Jack was familiar with them all, from both sides of the table.  He wasn’t about to be intimidated.

Hawkes looked away first.  He opened a folder on his desk—Jack presumed it was his—and rifled through it.  “I imagine you know why you’re here.”

A number of replies went through Jack’s head, ranging from deferential to snarky to downright nasty.  He settled on the most neutral.  “I assume you wanted to discuss my assignment.”

“Yes.”  Another silence.  Hawkes clearly hadn’t given up trying to intimidate Jack into confessing his sins, as it were.  Jack, however, wasn’t about to break.  Nothing short of torture would cause him to give anything away, and Hawkes wouldn’t do that.  Not yet.  That would come in the likely event Jack was stripped of his powers.  Admittedly, that wasn’t deliberate torture, but the process was so painful it might as well be.  Jack was not looking forward to it.  He was going to hold onto the slim hope that he could avoid that as long as he could.

“You are aware, I assume, that, in the past 24 hours, you have committed not one, but two infractions against the Code of the Guardians,” Hawkes said at last.

“Yes.”  Jack still refused to play Hawkes’ game and say anything more.

“First of all, you revealed yourself to your charge.  That might be overlooked, depending on the circumstances, although I’m not convinced it was warranted in this particular case.  Second,” Hawkes said, counting off on his fingers, “you have engaged in sexual relations with your charge.  That is strictly forbidden and cannot be ignored.”

Jack remained silent.  There was nothing he could—or would—say in his defense.  He had already resolved to accept whatever punishment he was dealt.  Saying anything would likely just make things worse.

“If it were up to me, you would be removed from Angus MacGyver’s case, stripped of your powers, and banished to a remote part of the world with no further contact with MacGyver or the Guardians.  However, the Powers That Be have decided to weigh in on your case.”

That surprised Jack.  It must be serious if they had weighed in.  They might point out a Guardian’s transgressions, but usually they would delegate responsibility to the Guardian’s manager.  For the Powers That Be to take an interest was a very bad sign.  Just what did they have in mind for him?

“Apparently, they have plans for you and Angus MacGyver,” Hawkes continued as if he had read Jack’s mind.  “They have decreed that you will neither be stripped of your powers nor removed from MacGyver’s case.”

That sounded fantastic, but Jack knew there had to be a catch.  “But Mac’s and my relationship will not be allowed to continue, I assume,” Jack said, voice devoid of all emotion.

Hawkes shuffled the papers some more and avoided Jack’s eyes.  “Again, if it were up to me, that would be the case, at a minimum.  However, once again, the Powers That Be have decreed that it will not be forbidden.  In fact, they explicitly gave orders that there will be no interference from Guardian management.”  Hawkes clearly wasn’t happy with that.

Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  “So, nothing happens?”

“Not exactly.”  Jack could have sworn he saw the hint of a malicious grin on Hawkes’ face.  Jack might not receive the punishment Hawkes desired, but he wasn’t getting away scot free either.  “In terms of your revelation as a Guardian, an official reprimand will be placed in your file.  In terms of your relationship, it will be noted, but no action will be taken.”  Clearly, that was the part Hawkes liked the least.

Jack was still looking for the catch.  “What about long term?”

“As I mentioned,” Hawkes said, “the Powers That Be have plans for you.”  Jack opened his mouth, but Hawkes held up his hand to forestall the question he knew as coming.  “The Powers That Be have not seen fit to inform me of these plans, nor would I tell you if they had.  Just know that they do have plans.”

“Is that all, sir?”  Jack figured Hawkes had earned at least that much recognition of his authority. 

“Yes.  You may go.”  Jack was clearly being dismissed.

Jack left without thanking Hawkes.  There was no benevolence on Hawkes’ part; he was just delivering the message he’d been told to.  He didn’t deserve gratitude for that.  Jack wasn’t even sure the Powers That Be deserved gratitude.  Knowing their vagaries, whatever they had in store could be even worse.  Jack wasn’t going to think about that now, though.  For now, he was going to focus on the fact that not only would he not lose Mac, their relationship was being encouraged.  Jack was elated.  He couldn’t wait to tell Mac!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last chapter. If you want it smutty, leave me a comment. Otherwise, it'll just be more schmoop. :)


	6. I Can Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells Mac the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a toss-up between smut and schmoop for this chapter. bswindle20, Xaviertwinsfan, and Hackthecatboy wanted smut, and I'm more than happy to oblige, but this is me, so you get a good helping of schmoop, too! ;)

Mac was pacing the living room when Jack returned. Jack figured he probably had been the entire time Jack was gone. Kid was going to wear a hole in the floor. Time to put him out of his misery. Jack was just glad he could, that this was going to be a celebration instead of a good-bye.

 

Mac started when Jack appeared. The blond had his back to Jack when the Guardian materialized, and Mac didn’t see Jack until he turned around. “Jack! You’re back! How did you get here?”

 

“The benefit of wings.” Jack flapped the appendages in question, fully spread in all their glory. “I can fly through the aether.”

 

Mac nodded. He’d studied the old philosophers and knew the general concept of the aether, that area above the earth outside time and space. Ancient physics wasn’t his primary focus though. He reached out to touch Jack’s wings in wonder. “You still have them.” Mac reveled in the feel of the feathers under his hand as much as he had the first time he’d touched them. He didn’t think he’d ever get to touch them again.

 

Jack closed his eyes in pleasure. It was so good to still have this. Having the ability to fly was fantastic—there was nothing like the freedom of soaring above the earth—and traveling through the aether was damn convenient, but this, the feel of a lover touching such an integral part of him so tenderly, so reverently, this was the absolute best part. “Yeah, I still have them,” he breathed out, almost on a sigh of pleasure.

 

Mac’s hand stilled, knowing that was probably only a small solace, that the bad news was yet to come. He struggled with how to ask, not wanting to say the words, not wanting to make it real. “You’re here to say good-bye, aren’t you?” Mac’s heart was breaking as he waited for Jack’s confirmation.

 

Jack grinned, the biggest, brightest grin Mac had ever seen. It lit up the room, chasing away the gloom that had settled since Jack left to meet with Hawkes. “No. I can stay.”

 

Mac was sure there had to be a catch. “And us?” he asked, tentatively, not wanting to hear the answer.

 

Mac didn’t think Jack’s grin could get any wider, but it did. Jack wrapped Mac in his wings and drew the younger man to him, wrapping strong arms around the slender body. Jack spun Mac around the room. “All good.”

 

Mac laughed at Jack’s enthusiasm. “Really? So, that’s it? Nothing happens?”

 

Jack’s face fell slightly as he set Mac down. “Not totally. There’s strings. I get a reprimand for revealing myself, and apparently the Powers The Be have plans for us.”

 

“The Powers That Be?”

 

Jack thought about how to explain them. “They oversee the Guardians. Kind of like the CEO. Or maybe investors, because they oversee a lot of things, really. Like the whole human race,” the last part came out a bit bitter. The scope of the Powers That Be’s powers was frightening, really.

 

“Like God?” Mac asked.

 

“Yeah, only not nearly so benevolent.” Jack shoved that thought aside. “I don’t want to think about them right now. I want to think about us.”

 

Mac stroked Jack’s face to convince himself this was real. He honestly thought he’d never see Jack again, and that, if he did, he certainly wouldn’t be allowed this. The blond ran his hands over every inch of Jack’s face, taking in every detail. Jack was real. Jack was here. Jack was his. “We really get this?”

 

The blinding grin was back. “Yeah, we really get this.” Jack captured his lover’s lips in a deep kiss. Mac was impatiently, prodding at Jack’s lips with his tongue, trying to devour the older man, but Jack kept it slow and easy, savoring Mac’s soft lips, the feel of stubble on stubble. Jack opened to Mac, but still the younger man’s questing tongue, slowly, sensuously stroking it with his own. When they pulled away, Jack kissed down Mac’s neck until he was blocked by the collar of Mac’s shirt. Jack fell to his knees and grasped the hem of Mac’s t-shirt, lifting it slowly, kissing up Mac’s stomach as each inch was revealed, until Jack pulled the shirt over Mac’s head. Jack slowly stood up and captured Mac’s lips in another tender kiss.

 

Mac reached eagerly for Jack’s shirt, but the older man forestalled him once more. “Let me,” Jack said softly. “I want to worship you.”

 

The love in Jack’s voice took Mac’s breath away. “Yes,” he breathed. He grasped Jack’s wings firmly as the other man kissed back down his neck, then down one arm, back up, and down the other before once more working his way down his lover’s chest. He kissed across to one nipple and swirled his tongue around it, causing Mac to hiss in pleasure and tighten his grip on Jack’s wings. The reaction sent a rush of power through Jack, knowing he could do this to his lover, and that sent a jolt of arousal straight to Jack’s groin. God, he wanted this man so badly. He could just take him now, rip off the rest of his clothes, throw Mac down on the bed, and pound into him like there was no tomorrow. But Jack was determined to take his time. Because there _was_ a tomorrow.

 

When Jack reached Mac’s waistband, the Guardian kissed across the line of cloth before slowly unfastening it and drawing Mac’s pants and underwear down as one. Jack took just as much time as he had with Mac’s shirt, placing a kiss on the tip on Mac’s swollen, leaking cock, licking a stripe down it, then kissing down one leg as it was slowly revealed. The Guardian helped Mac out of his pants, then kissed back up the other leg until he reached Mac’s cock again. Jack licked another strip up to the tip and ran his tongue around the head before taking it in his mouth, causing a loud moan from Mac. The brunet slowly drew more of Mac into his mouth before slowly releasing it again. He repeated the motion a few times before Mac tugged on his wings. “Jack, please,  I need to you now.”

 

Jack released Mac’s cock and stood up to capture Mac’s lips once more. The kiss was harder this time, more passionate, as Jack let a little of his pent-up feelings out. “You have me. Forever.”

 

“Then, take me,” Mac begged.

 

Jack need no further urging. He locked their lips again scooped Mac up bridal style, carrying him to the bed and laying him down. Jack took a moment to admire his lover, spread out wantonly, lust-filled eyes begging him to come closer, all his for the taking.

 

Mac produced a bottle of lube and Jack slicked his fingers, slowly pressing one into Mac as he kissed down the blond’s chest for a third time. This would never get old, Jack thought as he pressed into a second finger.

 

Mac bucked his hips up as Jack found his prostate. “More, Jack! I need more!”

 

Jack pressed in a third finger and worked his lover open as he captured Mac’s lips in the most passionate kiss yet, mapping out every detail of Mac’s mouth with his tongue, hungrily taking everything the younger man was giving.

 

Mac ripped their lips apart. “Now, Jack! I’m ready!”

 

Jack removed his fingers and slicked up his cock. He pressed slowly into Mac, bringing his wings over them both, running the tips teasingly down Mac’s arms and enjoying the shudder it brought.

 

Mac wrapped his legs around Jack’s back, urging him deeper. “Fuck me, Jack!”

 

Jack placed a hand on his lips to silence him. “No, Mac. I will  _never_ fuck you. I will  _always_ make love to you.”

 

Mac threw his head back and moaned, his cock twitching at Jack’s words. Jack kissed the bared skin as he slowly started to move. Gradually, he picked up the pace until he was thrusting furiously into Mac, his lover’s hips coming up to meet each one. Jack grasped Mac’s cock and jerked it in time to his thrusts.  Mac moaned in ecstasy and yanked hard on Jack’s feathers as he came. That threw Jack over the edge right after his lover.

 

Jack withdrew from Mac and rolled them onto their sides, cocooning the younger man in his wings. Mac nestled into Jack’s chest and sighed happily. “I didn’t think I’d ever have you like this again,” Mac confessed.

 

“Me, neither.” Jack held him tighter as they both drifted off to sleep. Let the Powers That Be do there worst. He had Mac, and with Mac by his side, he could face anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still insecure about my smut writing, so let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Also, I'm planning to continue this series. It will contain MPREG at some point. Let me know if you're interested!


End file.
